


The Game of the First Chimera

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial, Edging, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy Ending, Smut, Thiam, a smidge of angst, good old mercy style porn, jockstrap, self love, why you should never play with a horny chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam is in a bad mood. Theo decides to bring out the big guns to distract him, but Liam has the audacity to resist. So Theo brings out the really really really big guns.





	The Game of the First Chimera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> I wish you a very happy birthday, Kane, and hope you enjoy this!

Theo loves coming home to Liam. He knows he looks stupid with the grin that spreads on his face when he walks to his truck and climbs behind the steering wheel thinking about seeing his gorgeous boyfriend again, but he doesn’t care. Theo is happy, and yes, there once was a time in his life when he used to look at people in love with disgust, but he can see things from the opposite point of view now. He knows what it’s like when home is a person, when nothing can bring you down as long as you’re with them. 

 

He parks his truck in the driveway in front of the Geyer’s house, jumps out and walks up to the front door with light but purposeful steps, pulls out the key Liam has given him and lets himself in. He kicks off his shoes, then bends down to put them to the side neatly, not wanting to bring chaos to the home of a woman like Jenna, he exhales contently as the scent of everything he’s grown familiar with engulfs him. 

 

The calm satisfaction only lasts for a brief moment though, because just a second later, breathing in, straining his supernatural ears, listening attentively, Theo can tell that something is off. The chimera can hear Liam’s heartbeat upstairs, but something about it doesn’t seem right, the rhythm is too fast in the one moment, and then turns calmer all of a sudden. What concerns him even more is the smell wafting down the stairs, Liam’s chemosignals telling him that the wolf inside the boy is restless. 

 

“Hey,” Theo greets as he peeks inside Liam’s bedroom carefully, hiding his body behind the almost fully closed door, although he knows that he shouldn’t, since there’s nothing inside that he needs to protect himself from. 

 

“Hey,” Liam grumbles back, but he doesn’t look up from the tv screen across from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, nor does he interrupt his aggressive pressing of buttons on the console in his hands, or the occasional instructions he bellows into the headset he’s got on. 

 

“Who are you playing with?” Theo asks, even if it’s pretty clear that the other killer on the screen can only be Mason, since no other sane person would be able to deal with Liam in his current state. The werewolf’s jaw is set, his breathing comes in heavy puffs, his eyes are squinted, he swears loudly whenever he misses one of the digital monsters he’s chasing. He has an overall aggressive glow on him, and Theo suddenly can’t blame the eighth graders who always turn the other direction when they come across him in the school hallway anymore. He doesn’t even receive an answer to his question. 

 

Slowly stepping inside the room, feeling oddly unwelcome with the lack of reaction from Liam, looking around a little nervously, Theo tries to think of something he can do to take Liam’s mind off whatever seems to be bugging him. What was the way to a man’s heart again?

 

He tries to sound cheerful as he speaks, but his hands are sweaty behind his back. “How about I make us dinner? It’s been a while since we had Spaghetti Carbonara.”  Theo knows for a fact how much Liam loves those, and he’s pretty confident about his own cooking skills as well. 

 

“Not hungry,” Liam shrugs, and this is the point where Theo knows that there’s definitely something completely wrong, because Liam and not being hungry? Not in this universe. 

 

“Okay then,” he gives in softly, “we can have a calm night in, watch a movie and cuddle. Or talk, if you want to.” Theo is a little insecure at this point, because what is he supposed to do if Liam says no to this too? Whatever seems to be the problem, it’s not about Theo, is it? 

 

“Not really in the mood,” Liam growls. His words hurt. He doesn’t even bother looking Theo in the eyes. He’s basically telling him he doesn’t want to be together tonight, doesn’t want to be close, and he says it as if it’s perfectly normal. But it’s really not. Theo can’t imagine ever tiring of Liam’s proximity. 

 

He turns away. He’s sad. He’s Liam’s boyfriend, and he just wants to help him, and he doesn’t understand what’s happening. He can deal with almost everything, he’s been with Liam through the worst times of his IED, through supernatural wars and the struggle to become a deserved alpha, and he’s never backed out of anything, has never doubted Liam or the strength of their relationship, but this right now, Liam shutting him out, basically ignoring him, this is really getting to him, and Theo feels helpless. 

 

Theo leaves the room and walks down the stairs. The entire house is empty and silent, no noise audible except the buzzing of Liam’s anger upstairs and the beat of his own broken heart. Suddenly, a part of Theo’s sadness turns into frustration, and then he gets a little mad, to be completely honest. 

 

He’s not the only one of them with the ability to sense other people’s emotions. However lost in his own bubble Liam might be at the moment, he’ definitely still able to tell that his behavior is hurting Theo. He must have smelled Theo’s pain, and yet, he didn’t do anything to stop him from leaving. This is absolutely not how Theo imagines their relationship to work. 

 

When Theo stops for a bathroom break, running cold water over his hands and face, trying not to notice the dark circles under his eyes, unbuttoning his pants to empty his bladder, he’s reminded of his original plans for the night. He’s put on something special only for Liam, and frankly, his ass has been feeling weird and a little uncomfortable for most of the school day in it, and now Liam won’t even appreciate it, and somehow, Theo finds that absolutely inacceptable. He washes his hands, takes a deep breath in and goes back upstairs. Time to bring out the big guns. 

 

Just as the time before, Liam shows no sign of noticing Theo’s appearance, at least not until the chimera walks straight up to him, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss on his lips. Liam doesn’t exactly kiss him back, but he doesn’t pull away either, which is at least something. Or so Theo thinks until Liam cranes his neck to look around him, apparently still unwilling to interrupt his game. Well, if Liam doesn’t want him to block his view on the screen, maybe he should simply get down on his knees then. 

 

Theo drops down, rubbing along Liam’s thighs, moving his fingers a little closer to his clothed dick with every stroke, but Liam’s eyes remain focused on his murder mission, the few words he presses out every now and again clearly directed at Mason, his cock not even getting hard when Theo cups it in his palm, rubbing and squeezing and losing his damn mind over Liam’s lack of reaction. 

 

What happened to  _ fuck yes, Theo, just like that _ ? What happened to  _ you’re making me feel so fucking good, Theo _ ? What happened to  _ your hands are magical _ ? 

 

The frustration almost causes Theo to give up. Almost. But he knows that if this doesn’t work, then he’s just making a fool out of himself, and after everything that has happened between them so many times, he simply isn’t ready to admit to himself that there’s a universe where Liam can resist him, and so he gets up and take a few steps back, eyes glued to Liam’s face, even if the werewolf still doesn’t return his looks. Not yet. 

 

“Alright then,” Theo declares in fake nonchalance, “if you’re not interested, I’m just going to have to have all the fun by myself.” He looks around, his eyes landing on the chair that he drags right next to the tv, where Liam is going to have a perfect view as soon as he decides to be reasonable again. 

 

Standing in front of the chair, listening to Liam’s for now unaffected heartbeat, looking into his grim, cold face, Theo starts letting his hand wander up and down his bare arms, and then across his chest, rubbing his own upper body thoroughly, brushing his nipples intentionally, not holding back the noises that press out of him. 

 

Theo grins as Liam sighs a short “nothing” into his microphone, and he realizes how much more fun is added to this entire thing by the fact that Mason can hear them. Liam is not going to think of this as nothing for much longer. 

 

Admittedly, the werewolf is surprisingly good at this game, keeping a perfectly straight face and an unsuspicious heart rate, shooting off one monster after the other even as Theo pulls his shirt up far enough to reveal the trail of soft hair on his stomach he knows usually drives Liam crazy. But hey, he has way more of those things to offer. 

 

When his shirt falls to the ground at Liam’s feet and Theo’s hands make direct contact with his skin, he can swear Liam flashes a quick glance over at him, hopefully noticing how hard his nipples are. A second later, Liam’s face is back to his stone-like expression, but it’s too late for Theo not to feel this little extra pang of determination in his chest. 

 

His hands travel down his stomach slowly, playing with the waistband of his jeans a little before moving lower, cupping his hardening dick while Theo moans loudly. He can see Liam’s adam’s apple bouncing as the werewolf swallows. Arousal creeps into the smell that comes from him, as Theo can tell, encouraging him to continue. 

 

Liam tries his hardest not to let the effects Theo has on him show, but Theo can tell it’s getting harder with every squeeze of his fingers around his own cock, and then he turns around, presenting his ass to Liam, sacrificing the possibility to watch the werewolf, his other senses sharp as he pops the buttons at the front of his pants open. He then moves his arms around his body and pushing his fingers beneath the fabric, groping his ass the way he knows Liam likes to do, hoping that Mason can hear him groaning as he pulls his asscheeks apart and kneads the warm flesh, his jeans not allowing Liam to see much of what’s going on beneath them, but the breath he can hear being sucked in tells him he wants to. Time to bring out the  _ really  _ big guns, then. 

 

Theo can her Liam’s heart skipping a beat as he pushes the denim down over his ass, revealing an elastic blue waistband, and then, bare skin. He knows he’s won even before Liam’s raspy voice rises, finally directed at him instead of Mason. 

 

“Are you wearing a…-” Liam has to swallow again as Theo looks back at him over his shoulder in sweet innocence, sticking his ass out for Liam to enjoy the view. “... a jockstrap?” Liam finishes, covering the microphone with his fingers, although it surprises Theo that he’s still capable of thinking straight enough to do that. 

 

“Looks like it, huh?” Theo teases, pulling his pants down his legs in torturous slowness, bending over to make absolutely sure he’s not losing Liam’s attention to the stupid video game again, smelling spicy lust in the air. “Put it on only for you,” he mumbles lowly, “such a shame that you’re not in the mood today.” 

 

Just as Theo kicks his jeans away with one foot, Liam is suddenly up on his feet and right behind him, greedy hands grabbing his ass, a moan tumbling from the werewolf’s lips as he pressed his fully clothes body against Theo’s naked one, the headset still on, Mason’s voice complaining about Liam missing a shot audible. 

 

“Dude,” Theo can hear Liam’s best friend scolding, “what are you doing? Is something going on over there? Because if you don’t start shooting soon, we might as well give it up.” 

 

Suddenly, Theo has an idea. He wanted Liam’s attention, sure, but now that he has it, he thinks the other boy definitely deserves a little punishment for ignoring him before. He turns around swiftly and pushes Liam away with a firm hand against the werewolf’s chest. He makes sure that he speaks quiet enough for Mason not to hear him. 

 

“Nuh-uh,” he shakes his head with a cocky grin. “You didn’t want to let me help you? You’re busy playing games with Mason instead?” He shrugs. “Well, then you sit your ass back down and do exactly that.”

 

“But-” Liam wants to protest. Of course, Theo has to shut him up if he really wants to teach him a lesson here. 

 

“No  _ but _ , Liam,” he says strictly. “I told you to sit your ass down,” he repeats, pointing to the edge of the mattress where Liam has been sitting until a minute ago. “And you better keep playing while I do the same,” he adds. “And if Mason doesn’t notice anything until I’ve had enough, I might reward you. But at first, you fucking watch.” 

 

Liam’s mouth stands open, his eyes wide. He clearly hasn’t expected this, which fills Theo with a strange sort of satisfaction, so he puts a little cherry on top and enjoys himself. “And no touching yourself either,” he commands. 

 

***

 

Frankly, Liam is a little pissed. Not because of the same reason than earlier that day. He’s actually forgotten what that’s been all about. How dare Theo come home in a fucking jockstrap and not let him do anything to the ass that’s so beautifully framed by the blue elastic straps? The audacity! And as if that isn’t bad enough already, he has to resume his game and pretend like nothing special is going on while talking to Mason. Sounds like something that can only go terribly wrong. 

 

The thing is, Liam is an absolute sucker for Theo telling him what to do. He’s an impulsive guy, in bed as much as in every other regard, and when his physical urges overwhelm him, Liam knows he can go a little crazy, can turn into a hungry predator that has nothing to do with the actual wolf living inside him. The one thing that predator needs more than the possibility to go wild, is a strict, strong and merciless hand holding him down. 

 

No matter how little sense it seems to make at first thought, Liam feels the most free when he’s not, when Theo keeps denying him, restrains him, sometimes physically, sometimes by the sheer invisible power he has over him, when the chimera edges him until his brain is shut off except for the part that’s desperately begging for release. 

 

Right now, Liam has to remind his brain to keep working, has to keep one eye on the tv screen in front of him while all his senses strain for his boyfriend right next to it. His fingertips are itching with the need to touch, but all he does is press buttons, hoping that his voice doesn’t sound as wrecked as he feels as he responds to Mason’s occasional remarks on the game. 

 

Theo looks as delicious as ever, the hazel brown hair ruffled, a light stubble throwing shadows on the sharp edges that are his jawlines, his eyes now more green than grey, a lusty shimmer lingering in them, his lips full and pink and glistening after he licks over them slowly. Sun has kissed his arms, turned the little hairs on them blonde and almost invisible, whereas the broad chest is pale and smooth, muscles twitching beneath the delicate skin, the two adorable little moles screaming for soft kisses. Liam makes a mental note for later. 

 

Liam can tell how hard Theo’s nipples are, can see them reacting to every brush by the chimera’s stroking hands. Keeping his own hands on the controller is becoming real torture quite quickly. And he hasn’t even gotten to take a proper look at the thin blue fabric that’s barely covering Theo’s cock now that he’s hard. 

 

What’s even harder is not getting himself and Mason killed in the game he doesn’t give a shit about anymore, not with Theo touching himself, running his hands over every inch of bare skin, tugging at the tiny piece of underwear, cupping his dick, moaning loudly while throwing his head back, baring his throat, certainly in full awareness of Liam’s weak spot for necks and throats, Theo’s as well as his own. 

 

Liam has to bite his lip in order not to groan into the microphone when Theo turns around, showing off his ass, kneeling on Liam’s chair with his thick, soft thighs spread a little, bending over, one arm holding onto the back of the chair, the hand of the other one slapping his own ass so loudly that Liam jumps and gasps, wondering what Mason must think is going on in the background. 

 

Theo sticks his ass out and pulls at one cheek with greedy fingers, exposing the pink puckered hole between the jiggly round globes, making Liam aware of how painfully hard he is, his dick straining against his pants. 

 

“Damn it, Liam!” he hears a voice practically shouting in his ears. Oh, yeah, right, that voice belongs to Mason. “Quick,” it urges him, “left or right?” 

 

All that Liam can think about his Theo’s ass splayed out in front of him, how perfect it looks, the ideas it gives him. He wants to bury his face in it, wants to feel the tight flesh and muscles in his hands, wants to eat it up, to put his tongue inside it, and his fingers, and his aching cock. 

 

Liam isn’t even looking at the screen anymore, his decision is based solely on the fact that it’s Theo’s left hand that pulls at the strap around his asscheek, holding it at a few inches distance for a few seconds, causing Liam to hold his breath until he finally lets it snap down on his ass again with a noise that sends a shiver down Liam’s spine. 

 

“Left,” he presses out, flashing a quick glance to make sure his avatar is actually moving to the left before his full attention settles back on the show Theo is putting on for him. 

 

The chimera has moved on from playing with his ass to stroking his cock through the fabric, but Liam can’t see anything other than the covered in blue bulge between his legs and his fingertips where they appear around his balls every few moments. The noises he’s making and everything Liam can’t see makes his mouth water and his dick crying for attention. It takes all the strength he has in him to keep quiet, to remain seated where he is, to keep his hands out of his pants. 

 

Meanwhile, Theo slumps down in the chair with a sigh and half lidded eyes, one hand holding onto the backrest above his head, one tightly wrapped around his cock, the jockstrap doing nothing to hide its hardness, a wet spot soaked through it where the outlines of the tip are quite well visible beneath. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re voluntarily sitting this one out,” the chimera pressed out between heavy breaths, teasing Liam a little further, as if the whole thing isn’t bad enough for the werewolf already. Not that he’s not secretly loving it, the thrill that comes with Mason being right at the other end of the line, able to hear every noise he’s trying not to make. 

 

Liam doesn’t even notice when his character is killed a few moments later. Mason’s swearing is just a quiet buzz in the back of his mind, the controller in his mind loosely. Theo spreads his legs and drapes them over the armrests of the chair, his lips swollen from his constant biting, his heaving chest a light pink. He looks so fucking irresistibly hot, it’s a sin not to touch him right now, but Liam holds himself back. Barely, but he does, his ears deaf to Mason’s accusations, his avatar lying on the ground, defeated. He has absolutely no problem admitting that he’s lost this game. 

 

Theo doesn’t bother taking the jockstrap off, he simply pulls the fabric aside to free his beautiful cock and starts moving his fingers around it slowly. Watching him feels a little bit like watching a lacrosse game from the bench to Liam, except a million times worse, because for his team to lose a game without him being able to help is a thing Liam can get over eventually, but not getting his hands on Theo? An outrage, an over all inhumane concept! 

 

Liam finds himself fighting all his natural instincts while Theo takes his hand off his dick, bringing his fingers to his mouth and wetting them thoroughly, licking them up and down like a lollipop before sucking them into his mouth, arching his back and moaning, his eyes rolling up behind the half closed lids. Liam is so damn close to combusting. He’s tempted to jump off the bed and get his dick out, so fuck Theo senseless or ride him until they both cry out each other’s name, but Theo’s voice in the back of his mind holds him back, holds him down, keeps him under control - for now. 

 

His pants grow tighter even when Liam thinks it’s not possible anymore, but Theo keeps sucking on his fingers like his life depends on it, pulling them out from between his lips and pushing them inside again, over and over, sighing and  moaning around them and mumbling on about how good it feels.

 

When the chimera finally releases his fingers with heavy panting, Liam can almost see them wrapping around his cock again, but Theo takes all the time that Liam doesn’t have as usual, and instead of using his slicked up fingers around his dick, he rubs them over his nipples, slowly, lightly at first, then with more pressure, tweaking and pinching until Liam believes he can come just from that. It certainly sounds like it. 

 

Liam’s hands move to his own chest by instinct, and he has to will them down before they make contact, putting them underneath his thighs to keep them in check, which seems to become more and more hopeless, especially when Theo returns to touching his cock after all, playing around a little before he starts pumping it, swirling his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum, pulling the foreskin down carefully and then up again until almost the entire tip is hidden by it, feeling the weight of it in his hand. 

 

Theo would probably not approve of Liam taking the headset off, and so he has to remove a hand from under his leg to cover his own mouth while his eyes are glued to where the glistening tip of Theo’s cock appears out of his fist and then disappears again. It’s all getting too much. He needs to touch himself, and even more badly, he needs to touch Theo. Words want out of him. He wants to tell Theo how gorgeous he’s looking, how much he’s turning him on, how fucking hot everything the chimera does is to him. He wants to fall down on his knees before Theo and beg him.  _ Have mercy on me _ , he wants to say,  _ I can’t fucking go on. _

 

But what Liam can and can’t do is not for him to decide right now. Theo is the one in charge, and Theo growls out a low “don’t you dare” as he catches Liam flinching, every fiber of the werewolf’s being straining towards its mate, restricted by words stronger than chains. 

 

Liam is completely captured by the movements of Theo’s body, his heaving and sinking chest, his tongue peeking out from his mouth with just the tip, one hand jerking his cock, the other one stroking up and down the soft inside of his thigh. Liam knows exactly what the flesh feels like beneath his fingertips, how the few hairs growing there tingle, how the muscles start twitching if only you move up high enough. He can almost feel it, but not quite, it’s like a delicious smell in the air originating from something he isn’t allowed to taste. 

 

All of a sudden, Theo’s green eyes snap open, looking right at him, sending shiver after shiver down his spine. Liam starts shifting on the bed uncomfortably. How on earth is he supposed to sit still? 

 

“Your best friend just asked you a question,” Theo rasps. It takes Liam a second to process that he’s not dirty-talking, that his words are about neither Theo nore Liam, and he might have forgotten that Mason is still there on the line, listening to his ragged breathing, probably wondering whether he’s having a heart attack. He looks at Theo incredulously, silently asking,  _ seriously?  _

 

Theo raises his eyebrows as if to say,  _ seriously.  _ Liam is barely capable of forming words while watching the uninterrupted movements of Theo’s fist around his cock, but he knows it’s what’s expected of him right now. 

 

“Sorry, Mase,” he says shakily, earning a pleased smile from Theo in the chair across from him. “What did you say again? I didn’t pay attention. I… dropped something.” The lump in his throat only gets bigger as Theo’s fingers leave his thigh and move down to his ass. He lifts his legs up higher and Liam almost faints. 

 

“You up for another round?” Mason asks, sounding like he’s repeating the question for the tenth time at least. “Or are you busy over there.” 

 

Of course Liam is fucking busy. Busy not dying over what Theo is doing to him. Busy not creaming his pants only from watching the chimera. But one look at Theo tells him that he’s not allowed to deny. 

 

“All good,” Liam says dumbly, eyes focused on the contrast of the blue jockstrap against the white skin of Theo’s ass, pulled aside, the strap drawing a line between his balls and the pretty pink hole. 

 

The game restarts. “Great, can’t wait to be let down by you again,” Mason mumbles, and Liam doesn’t even bother feeling offended. A fire has started burning inside him, flames dancing wildly, making him even more restless. The sight of Theo rubbing his fingers over his entrance doesn’t exactly help that either. 

 

“You go right, I go left, we circle them and make quick work of those fuckers,” Liam instructs Mason. He’s losing patience. Theo grins and pushes one finger inside with a moan that has Liam tempted to throw the controller out of the window. 

 

“Wow,” Mason comments, “someone’s not messing around, huh?”  _ If only you knew,  _ Liam thinks. 

 

“Absolutely not,” he replies, eyes glued to Theo’s tight rim stretching around his finger while he’s still jerking his cock, a devious grin soon making way for his lips to be contorted in a silent cry of pleasure. 

 

“Alright then,” Mason says, “time to finish this mission.” 

 

Liam nods and gets to it, but so does Theo, fastening his pace jerking his dick, pulling the finger of the other hand out of his ass and spitting on it, only to return it and push two fingers in at once, moaning so damn loudly that there’s no way in hell for Mason not to hear exactly what’s going on. 

 

“Do you want to see me coming?” Theo pants. It doesn’t exactly look like he’s far from it. 

 

Liam nods eagerly, squirming on his spot on the edge of the mattress, taking the little friction he can get inside his strained pants, although it’s hardly enough. His cock is impossibly hard, twitching and throbbing in desperation to be allowed to come out and play, and the denial makes it both better and worse at the same time. 

 

“Well, you better kill those monsters then,” the chimera replied with a nod towards the screen. 

 

Damn it, Liam has always been good at this stuff, and with this level of distraction, he shouldn’t be able to even look anywhere else than at Theo, but now he has to get this over with, has to make sure Theo is going to come for him, has to get them both some satisfaction. He presses buttons without much conscious thinking, sneaks a peek at his boyfriend who’s become a sobbing mess, realizing that he doesn’t have much more time, and so he opens the fire at the digital enemy, shoots and kills and almost blows Mason up as well, presses out a quick “sorry” right before their game is won, and then he throws away the controller and the headset.

 

A second later, he’s kneeling on the floor in front of Theo, still fully clothed, but he doesn’t have enough time to strip down, Theo’s hole is clenching around his fingers, his balls twitching, a plethora of curses falling from his lips as his fingers squeeze tight around his dick and move that particular little bit faster.

 

“Fuck, baby, I’m going to come,” Theo warns. All that’s left for Liam to do is bring is face closer and and open his mouth, stick his tongue out and look up at Theo, giving him the most  _ puppy _ look he can, aware that it never fails to push him over the edge. 

 

Theo groans and leans forward, pulls his fingers out of his ass and brings them to the back of Liam’s neck, urging the wolf’s head closer until he can shove his spasming cock inside his hungrily waiting mouth, exploding with a strangled cry of Liam’s name as soon as his lips close around it, shooting his load down his throat in thick, hot spurts. Liam struggles to breathe in air through his nose, fighting the urge to gag, swallowing and swallowing and only getting more. 

 

After long and intense moments, Theo has finally somewhat calmed down, Liam has sucked him empty and licked him clean, and then releases him with a plopping sound, licking his lips and looking up at a panting Theo with a satisfied grin on his face. 

 

“That was so fucking hot,” Liam says, his hands wandering down to his own dick, clothed and aching for touch, still sitting at the sideline impatiently, waiting for its turn to participate in the game. 

 

Theo looks down on him. Liam can practically hear him thinking. And then he grins smugly, too smugly for Liam to feel comfortable about it, and then he gets up from the chair, his cocl hanging in Liam’s face again for just a second before he moves away and gathers up his clothes from the floor, casually getting dressed again. 

 

“Wait… what are you doing?” Liam asks dumbly, kneeling on the carpet, craning his neck to watch him. This is certainly not the right moment for anybody in this room to get dressed! 

 

Theo shrugs. “I’m meeting Corey at the movies in fifteen minutes,” he explains. Liam curses himself. He was too lost in his confusion to pay attention to the chimera’s heartbeat, and so he has no idea whether his boyfriend is telling the truth. Theo is not exactly a guy you can catch with a lie easily, not even as a werewolf. 

 

“You’re not going to just leave me here,” Liam complains. “Like this,” he added with a look down at his boner. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Theo winks at him, “I’m sure Mason is up for another game if you get bored.”

 

And with those words he disappears through the door and down the stairs, and then out of the house, and Liam is still paralyzed by his shock as he hears the engine noises of his truck vanishing at the end of the street. “That damn bastard,” he whispers. 

 

***

 

Yes, Theo is a petty guy. So petty that he sits through two different but equally uninteresting movies all by himself, eating popcorn and listening to stranger’s whispered conversations until those two horny teenagers in the back row start annoying him with the sloppy slurpy noises of their kissing. 

 

It was hard enough to will himself to leave the house when he did, to leave Liam behind with needs and those puppy eyes and a hard cock, and it’s becoming even harder as he’s now constantly reminded of the things he could be doing instead of sitting this out at the movies just to teach his boyfriend a lesson. 

 

While people all around him gasp and laugh at the movie screen, Theo can only think about Liam. If he closes his eyes, he can summon an exact image of the werewolf in his head. He’s spent so much time looking at him, burning every inch of smooth skin, every wrinkle around his piercing blue eyes, every mole into his memory forever. In endless detail can he describe the different shades of blue in his eyes, ranging from deep sea to cloudless sky, or the color of his hair that’s darker than his own usually, but turns way lighter during summer. Theo knows just where Liam’s eyes would be if he stood right before him, can imagine the pink of his lips, can practically smell him everywhere he goes just from the memory of that very particular scent. 

 

This might sound romantic, but really, as Theo thinks about Liam, he mostly wonders how many times the wolf has jerked off by now. He knows the other boy was probably grumpy and pissed after he left, but he also knows that the need for satisfaction must have been stronger after how turned on he was. He wonders whether Liam did it in the shower like he usually loved to, or in the chair where Theo did, or maybe on the bed they share. 

 

As the second movie flickers over the screen, Theo’s eyes are open and directed at the front, but the movie he’s seeing is an entirely different one, starring only one person: Liam. Liam and his pretty eyes as they disappear behind fluttering close lids. Liam and his puffy lips slightly parted, ragged breaths escaping them as well as sweet little moans. Liam and the softness of his chest hair, pink nipples standing out from it. Theo’s mouth is running dry, his pants grow a little tighter. 

 

Liam and the muscles of his shoulder and arm twitching as he moves his hand, fist closed around his cock. Liam and his thighs starting to tremble as he nears his orgasm. Liam and the mess that his voice becomes when the only word he’s still able to form is Theo’s name. Liam and how fucking hard he can come, his intense shaking until the orgasm has washed over him completely. 

 

At this point, Theo is absolutely ready to give up his revenge for being ignored and run straight home to fuck Liam senseless, or have Liam fuck his own brains out, or do whatever two horny guys in love can do to release this kind of pressure, but unfortunately, the movie all the other people have been watching ends at the absolute worst moment, forcing him to remain seated with his jacket draped over his lap and pretend to be captured by the credits rolling down the screen. 

 

A torturous eternity later, Theo gets up and runs. 

 

Just a few more minutes, a few lungfuls of cold air, a key fumbled into the lock hastily, a case of stairs, and then he slips beneath the blanket behind Liam, who might be slumbering, but not fast asleep, and anyway, by the fact that he’s completely naked, which he usually isn’t while sleeping, Theo can tell that he’s been waiting. 

 

“Fucking finally,” Liam mumbles drowsily as Theo turns him around and pins him down onto the mattress, his voice sleepy, but his cock hard and pressing against Theo’s hipbone. 

 

“Shut up,” Theo presses out, “you were the one who said they were  _ not in the mood _ .” 

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “You know I don’t ever mean that.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Theo replies, pushing his pants down and pulling one of Liam’s legs up to get access. “You’re not going to ignore me again after I’m done with you.” 

 

He doesn’t give Liam the chance to answer anything. And anyway, what’s there left to say? They’re both desperate, they’ve both been waiting for too long, they both need to come as soon as possible. 

 

“Suck,” Theo commands as he shoves two fingers inside Liam’s mouth. They always have a stash of lube somewhere near the bed, but there’s no time or brain cells left to think about that right now. Plus, Liam likes it a little rough. 

 

Like the good boy that he is, Liam closes his lips around Theo’s fingers and wets them with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and licking, letting out a whimper as Theo withdraws them and pushes one inside his spread ass without warning. 

 

“Fuck,” Liam moans, holding onto Theo’s shoulders. His rim is tight around the chimera’s finger, but stretching with every tug and push and circling movement until Theo decides to add the second finger, earning an even louder noise of pleasure. He fingers Liam open with quick and purposeful thrusts, making sure to brush the bundle of nerves inside him, his cock swelling as Liam loses control around him. 

 

“Fuck me already,” Liam begs, lifting his legs, throwing the sheets above them away to the ground. Theo settles between his legs with his dick lined up with Liam’s hole, the tip pushing against it, Liam’s feet high up in the air so that his legs are draped over Theo’s shoulders when the chimera leans in and pushed forward, thrusting the entire above-average length of his dick inside Liam at once, causing the other boy to cry out loudly. 

 

“You like that?” he asks lowly while pulling out again. “You like the way my cock fills you up and stretches you open?” He thrusts inside again, hard and without mercy. “You could have had this all along, my sweet little baby, but you had to keep playing.” 

 

Liam sobs and digs his fingernails into the mattress while Theo snaps his hips in a quick rhythm, his balls slapping against Liam’s ass, his dick hitting Liam’s prostate with every single one of the relentless blows. “But when you play with the first chimera,” Theo growls, balls twitching, both his and Liam’s as they near the edge together, “you can’t win. You can only beg me to let you come.” 

 

“Please,” Liam whines. “Theo, please, I need to come. I need your beautiful cock to make me come and fill me up. Please. Finish me.” 

 

Theo lets out a groan and goes a little faster even, a little harder, giving it his all, listening to Liam scream his name over and over again, his muscles aching as Liam comes undone, leaning down to collect a bit of the sticky white from his chest as he follows suit, his hips stuttering before he buries himself inside his boyfriend, shooting his load inside. 

 

Theo is still fully clothes as he collapses on the mattress next to Liam, only his dick out. “I love you,” he whispers, “but I swear to heaven, don’t you dare ignore me like that again.” 

 

“Never,” Liam replies without hesitation, lacing their fingers together. “And I love you, too.” 


End file.
